Tsunami
Info TSUNAMI is a heavily modded version of SBURB, featuring a completely different team, mechanics, and win conditions. It is ran by the TSUNAMI Team of CHALDEAS. Basic Gameplay When all players boot up the Game, the Reckoning begins. Within this time, the planet undergoes heavy rain, and all the players receive a Cruxtuder. Once a certain amount of time has passed by, the players lose consciousness, and wake up back in whatever structure they were in when the game begins on an island. Tsunami continues as SBURB would usually, almost. The players, now with islands on a single planet instead of a group of planets within a star system, have to solve their island's big quest, and slay a Denizen, rewarding them with god-tiering. Normally, whenever a Denizen is slain, they drop into a World Shard. In total, there are as many World Shards for as many players there are, plus (normally) 2 extra shards stored on the lunar cities. Combining the World Shards in the Space player's island creates the Genesis Frog, which they name. Before the players can reach the Frog, however, they must deal with one final challenge course, the Tower. It's name varies from session to session, but the gist is that the players must scale it from the inside, and face challenges set from players before them. Once they defeat the final boss, and claim the key to the new universe. Other differences from SBURB - A magic system added to compliment aspects, called Affinities, were added. There are 7 of them, Fire (which deals in chaos), Water, (which deals in structure), Earth (which deals in pathing), Air (which deals in direction), Light, (which deals in realness), Darkness (which deals in fakeness), and Soul (which deals in origin points). This magic system is mostly for Rune players, but almost all players can at least learn one or two affinity types. - The Backyard, a physical manifestation of the code in-game, exists but is hard to get to except in specific scenarios. Destruction of it gets a Game End, and can be exploited. - An Observing player oversees the game to make sure they can delete it if things go too awry. - The moon cities are renamed Solaris and Dissunk, which fly in the sky and stay below the ocean respectively. -The classes BLACK and WHITE exist, the latter created to help maintain the game's balance and existence, and the former to distort and corrupt it. - Game Ends and Game Crashes exist to destroy sessions of TSUNAMI if they get out of hand, but they have a history of being faulty. - A Clash mechanic was added to prevent players from getting in a loop of variable manipulation in player vs player battles. - Bosses such as Denizens no longer can be affected by direct reality warping. - The Illuminati exist to replace the Midnight Crew, and have members on both cities with special powers. - Only a single Fraymotif is given to each player at the beginning of the game. - Game-mandated "Deal Makers" exist, and are allowed to help sessions out via trades. - A shield called the Palisade exist around the boundaries of the Universe once the game begins to prevent outside influences, but it is not unbreakable. A full explanation of TSUNAMI can be found here. Important Sessions - Novus Spiro - Cartaphilus Category:Sessions